Cut too Deep
by SinfulSkye
Summary: Seto Kaiba needs relief. What happens when he goes too far?


CUT TOO DEEP

**A/N: Yami and Yugi have their own bodies**

**Disclaimer: You need meds if you think I own Yuugioh. Coz I don't. :Takes said medication:**

**(...) Yugi->Yami**

**/.../ Yami->Yugi**

**Seto's POV**

**I** lay on my bed, my mind slowly numbing. There are so many other things I could be doing right now, like work, but I just lay here watching the fan blades whirring in an endless pattern... To most of the outside world, I'm a cold-hearted jackass. I won't deny it. Just then, the alarm clock rings. My hand moves slowly up to my desk to turn it off, but instead I find myself fingering the dagger that lay next to it. I've never been suicidal- never wanted to die...not to be arrogant but there's too much depending on me to just give up. My hand firmly grasps the dagger, and I move it to my skin. I don't cut to see the blood running down my arm- that dreamer in me was erased a long time ago. And that sad thing is I was too far gone to even try to stop it. No, the reason I cut is to make sure that my mind and body have not become one-that I can still feel. Two cuts each morning- one on each arm. I look for a bare spot. My wrists...but... I'll have to be careful cutting there. I draw the blade across my skin. It stings...but I am elated because I can still feel it. Hmm...funny I feel so light-headed, this never happened before...the room starts to spin...maybe this time I cut too deep. And before I close my eyes, I hear Mokuba pounding on the door, no doubt to tell me to turn off the clock...

Yugi's POV  


The phone started to ring at 4:45. Who would be calling at this time? 

/ who the hell is that/

(I don't know)

/ Well can you find out/

(It says Kaiba, Seto)  


/ Oh shit. It's probably Mokuba to tell us something bad has happened. Or otherwise Kaiba is drunk and has decided to issue a death challenge/

(Maybe it's a wrong number.)  


/Wishful thinking aibou/

I pressed the talk button on the phone

"Hello?"  
"Yugi?"

"Yeah, that's me." Mokuba's voice was shaking. This kinda worried me because he was 16 now.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?"

"Seto won't open his door and his alarm is still going off. Its been going for an hour."

" Are you sure he didn't just sleep through it?"  
" Yes. He never sleeps through it. Plus I called his cell several times and he won't answer."

"Ok, we'll be over."

"Bye"

(Yami c'mon we have to go)

/ No way, I'm staying here/

(...please...)

/ Why/

(We need the car)

/fine, but you owe me hikari/

Just great

Yami removed his shirt and threw on his sleeveless black shirt on, with his 'collar', and we left for Kaiba's mansion.

Yami's POV

We pulled up to Kaiba's mansion in my car ( A red convertible) I'm still amazed with this whole car thing but even more surprised I actually learned how to drive. But I digress. Yugi of course had to leap out and start running. What was he so worried about? I shut the car door and followed him in.

When we walked in, the first thing I noticed was the sound of Mokuba banging on his brother's door; he was yelling 'Niisama' to try to wake him up. He sounded worried...no wonder Yugi had taken pity on him. I raced up the stairs to where Yugi was.

We can't get it open. Will you use your shadow powers? I sighed. The sooner this was over, the sooner I could go back to sleep and laugh at my light for being so silly. I unlocked the door, and pushed it open. What I saw was so unexpected, so awful, I wanted to scream. But I stayed, calm. Here was Kaiba, lying on his bed. His hand was dangling over the side of his bed, and there was blood staining the sheets. I looked for the cause: a dagger lying next to him. I walked in; my legs were shaking so badly I was surprised I made it over to him. I flipped over his wrist, and I saw what I had expected but hoped against: A slit on his wrists. I knew I had to check his pulse, but instead of using the wrist, I checked it from the neck. It was weak, but there.

"He's alive, but barely" I whispered.

/ Yugi I need you to help me/

(Yami I'm so scared)

/ I know aibou but we need to look for a suicide note/

(Kaiba would never do that! He has too much in his life for that)

/ I know but it appears he has. Have Mokuba call 911/

(Fine)

I saw Yugi turn to Mokuba, both were crying. He turned and walked to me.

/ I'll look in his desk, you check the bed /

Ok

I opened up a few drawers of the desk before I found something: A note. I motioned to Yugi that I had found it so he read with me. It said:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I am writing this so that somebody knows I didn't want to die. This is not a suicide note; I decided to write this in case my ventures kill me someday and I never get a chance to say goodbye._

_Mokuba: I'm sorry that I wasn't better to you….I should have never gotten so caught up in my work that I forgot my last bit of family._

_Yugi: I want you to know I've respected you for a long time and your strong bonds with your friends. It is not in my nature to admit defeat and so to tell you this is painful. And tell the so-called pharaoh I respect him too._

_Joey: Sorry mutt. Old habits die hard._

Seto Kaiba

It was then that I noticed the scars on the underside of his arms.

Seto's POV

The shadows invade my dreams; they have come to take me. I am restless and turning, trying to hide but there is no escape this time. When I realize defeat I relax…and am more peaceful. Why couldn't I have done this with Yugi…so many years of pain wasted. I let the shadows take me.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

10 years later- Mokuba's POV

Ten years ago today my brother died. He had strove so hard for perfection for so many years. You would think I'd have learned from my brother's example but instead I feel the need to be like him, perfect. I think I can finally make him proud if I go beyond the line, into what he tried to be. And he had almost succeeded.

10 yrs. Later- Yami

After Kaiba's death we had no choice but to take in Mokuba. I couldn't just sit there and watch him go back to that Ra-awful place, and him living alone was simply out of the question. So he stayed with us. Before long I saw it- I saw the Kaiba quality. That need for perfection, the need to be the best. He worked just like his brother did and never stopped. Today, I found him dead on his brother's grave with a dagger in his hands….


End file.
